Exercise equipment has been designed for isolated exercise of various muscle groups. Exercising the gluteus maximus (buttock) area is often desired, but, users can either hyperextend the back if not careful or otherwise strain the area because known equipment is not adequately designed to accommodate the spinal curvature of the body. Improper support of non-exercised areas also accounts for improper form for exercising and can lead to risk of strain. Therefore, there is a need for a piece of exercise equipment that would facilitate exercise of the buttock area while minimizing risk of strain.